el regreso de harutora
by lizetdominguez.aguilar
Summary: harutora regresa despues de 4 años por natsume ¿sera q harutora se quedara para siempre con ella ?eso lo veremos natsume se sorprendera .harutora and natsume


Muy buenass chicos como ven soy nuevecita este es mi primer fanfic de romance a lo mejor unas por ahí de lemon jejej…bien espero que les guste muchoooooooo espero sus comentarios .a se trata de TOKYO RAVENS .

Ya a pasado 4 años desde la ida de harutora claro todo fue aburrido desde que se fue .

Natsume se fue de tokyo después de graduarse ella al parecer se había saltado grados y pues a los 17 años ya había terminado la escuela ya con 20 años al parecer estaba estudiando derecho y solo le faltaban 3 meses para acabar era hermosa como inteligente a ella tenia un cuerpo excepcional asta supero la belleza de kyoko su cabello oscuro largo asta por las rodillas pues su pecho se notaba mas que antes (claro q se notaba pero se nota como uno cm mas) .

Era una hermosa tarde sus clases habían terminado ahora iria a casa .

Ah-bostezo estando parada en la entrada de la escuela mientras un grupo de 5 chicos la miraba de lejos y estaban diciendo algo pero ella ya se lo imaginaba " otra vez será que me querían asaltar o secuestrar" penso ella dando un bostezo para después Salí ella todos los diaz escuchaba en la salida lo q sus compañeros decía pero ella no hacia caso.

Mira es natsume –dijo una chica viéndola con otro par de chicos

Si es hermosa muy inteligente-dijo un chico fascinado

No solo eso es de una familia muy importante –dijo una chica a si todos los días escuchaba mor muros por donde quiera . ella vivía en una ciudad cerca del mar su casa era un templo al parecer el que según su padre es se la dio dijo q se quedara ahí y a si fue .

A que hermosa atardecer-dijo natsume subiendo unas escaleras haci llego al templo era muy grande pero era segura.

A natsume-sama bienvenida-dijo un hombre de unos 26 años con ojos negros y pelo negro muy guapo.

Hola reve –dijo natsume caminando hacia el-nada a pasado-dijo natsume

No –dijo el

Bien me voy a descansar-dijo natsume siguiendo su camino a si fue llego a una habitación q estaba a unos metros de la gran casa al frente al mar ella siempre veía la atardecer ella llevaba un kimono sencillo su cabello estaba mojado al parecer se había terminado de bañar y había comido ya – me pregunto si algún dia volveré a ver a harutora-kun –dijo ella .

Mientras en otro lado en una torre que era de tokyo había un hombre muy apuesto con cabellos rubios y ojos color morado mirando a la ciudad viendo un atardecer de repente escucha que le hablan

Harutora-sama que piensa hacer ahora que emos vuelto-dijo Hishamaru

Creo q la ire a ver la e extrañado además me quedare ….pero primero debo saber donde se encuentra vamos a preguntarle a unos viejos amigos al parecer todos están juntos a esepcion de ella-dijo harutora para después irse volando llego a una casa ahí havia una reunión todos los que el conocía estaban ahí de repente yamo- hola apasado el con una sonrisa todos voltearon para ver quien era todos sorprendidos kyoko como a suzuka con lagrimas en los ojos

Ha-rutora eres tu?-pregunto toji

Claro quien mas-dijo con una sonrisa serio además

Como as estado-pregunto tenma feliz

Bien es solo que ahora quise regresar-dijo el

Y esta vez para siempre?-pregunto kyoko

Si-dijo el todos se pusieron felisen se le lanzron todos a abrazarlos después de un rato claro ya era de noche estaban en la sala de la casa de kyoko

A harutora que vaz hace?-pregunto toji

La verdad es que…quiero ver a natsume por ello regrese-dijo el serio

Todos lo miravan kyoko y suzuka lo miravan con tristesa sabían que ya no tenían oportunidad con el después suzuka dijo

Y que esperas ir a buscarla-dijo ella con una cara de enojo

Pues…nose donde se encuentra-dijo harutora

Yo si se donde esta-dijo kyoko

Yo también-dijo toji a si le dijeron donde se encontraba

Gracias por decirme –dijo harutora

Harutora por que no te quedas hoy en mi casa con Hishamaru mañana puedes ir a verla-dijo kyoko

No la verdad ya quiero verla –dijo el –vamos Hishamaru-dijo para después despedirse de todos-nos vemos-dijo el para después irse

Se nota que la quiere-dijo tenma

Si –dijo toji

Mientras tanto natsume estaba punto de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y poner un escudo para dormir mejor pero antes fue a la casa a despedir

Mientras que caminaba hacia la casa un hombre rubio con una sonrisa la miraba desde arriba al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia todavía ella entro

Bien ya es hora de descansar no de descansar-dijo natsume asiendo una reverencia enfrente de reven y dos mujeres que eran del personal

Buenas noches natsume-sama-dijeron los tres para después tras ella aparecía una silueta reven la atrajo asía el para ponerla detrás de el .

¡quien eres!-dijo reven natsume solo miraba después conoció la presencia ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos

Ha..harutora-kun –dijo ella poniéndose de frente de raven llamando su atención

Natsume-sama-dijo el

A si natsume a pasado tiempo al parecer as cambiado-dijo con una sonrisa natsume también sonrió todos se preguntaban que pasaban natsume llevo a harutora a la sala donde ella y el explicaron quien era .

Harutora-kun donde te quedaras esta noche?-pregunto viéndolo

No lose –dijo el natsume dijo

No se si quieras quedarte aquí hoy-dijo ella un poco sonrojada

Si me lo permites –dijo mirándola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Si..reven puedes darle a harutora-kun y a Hishamaru una habitación cada uno-dijo natsume

Si –dijo el

Espera natsume quisiera…hablar contigo-dijo el

Si ..entonces lleva a Hishamaru a su habitación-dijo ella mirando a reven quien asintió un poco enojado-nos vemos mañana-dijo ella

Harutora-sama me retiro lo dejo-dijo Hishamaru

Bien cuida que nadie valla donde yo estaré con ella –dijo el ella asintió después natsume llevo a harutora a su cuarto ahí platicaron todo estaba cerrado lo único que estaba abierto era un ventana donde se veía el mar y un cerezo –creo que es mejor qu descansemos ya van hacer las 11-dijo natsume

De repente sintió como harutora la abrazaba ella muy sonrojada no se atrevia a decir nada después hablo

No me quiero quedar…natsume yo…te amo-dijo asombrando a natsume ella bajo un poco su cabeza diciendo

También..te amo harutora-kun-dijo sonrojada pero feliz harutora de separo de ella mirándola apoco a poco se acercó a su rostro y la beso su beso era profundo y tierno .

ACONTINUACION UN LEVE LEMON

Harutora la recostó en la cama despacio sin dejarla de abrazarla se quito su capa q se transformo en un cuervo que salió por la ventana el se puso arriba e ella para separarse por aire mirándola le dijo-me permites natsume-dijo el mirándola muy tierno ella asintió el la bezo el empezó a kitar su kimono .

El lo desato , empezó a bezar su cuello el kimono de callo ella lo único q traía puesto era su ropa interior harutora se paro para ver su bello cuerpo que estaba excepcional dijo.

Eres hermosa mas cuando nos vimos la ultima vez-dijo el kitandose su camisa y pantalón manera de decir quitándose todo el estaba completamente desnudo arriba de natsume sintiendo su piel contra piel .

Harutora paso su mano bajo su espalda para kitar su sostén lo desabrocho natsume se dio cuenta rápido llevo a sus pechos sus manos, harutora se dio cuenta tomo sus manos diciendo

No hay de que avergonzarse-dijo el kitando las manos ahí la vio desnuda de su pecho no eran muy grandes ni pequeños eran hermosos para sus ojos primero los akarisio my suave sintiendo su textura .

Ah!-un leve gemido de natsume harutora los beso sueve para luego morder después beso su vientre para yegar asta su intimidad ahí kito su ropa interior para después dejarla desnuda allí estaba desprotegida después subio a su rostro besándola bajo su mano asa su intimidan akarisiando natsume gimio a harutora le encanto natsume toda mojada harutora diji

Estas lista-dijo el poniéndose en medio de sus rodillas ahí empeso a entrar en ella despacio savia que ella era virgen natsume derramo una lagrima el entro completo espero a q ella se acostumbrada y empeso con cu ritmo .ambos llegaron harutora derramándose adentro de ella a lo ultimo harutora dormia encina del pecho de natsume ella lo abrazaba al dia siguiente fueron a ver el padre e natsume como su padre se sorprendieron Harutoa pidió la mano de natsume lo pensaron un rato para después aceptar ese compromiso harutora y natsume estaban felices a si llego la boda.

Natsume seveia hermosa con su vestido envidia de muchas y de harutora muy guapo y era embidiado por tener una mujer hermosa asi paso la ceremonia tuvieron una fiesta entre amigos ,familia y gente importante harutora decidió vivir ahí en toyo en un templo a si fue se quedaron a vivir ahí.

2 AÑOS DESPUES

Natsume caminaba con duficultan por que ella estaba esperando a su primer hijo ya tenia 9 meses todos estaban emocionados harutora era un poco sobreprotector

Natsume ten cuidado recuera q no debes estar sola –dijo harutora sosteniéndola de la cadera

Harutora no te preocupes..a!-dijo yamando la atención de harutora

Q pasa –dijo harutora se dio cuenta de q el bebe venia

Harutora..el bebe..ya viene-dijo natsume agarrando su barriga todos los sirvientes estaban en la habitación harutora daba vueltas por el pasillo llevaban dos horas

Harutora –sama tranquilisese todo estará bien –dijo Hishamaru muy tranquila sentada

Como no mi mujer esta dando a luz a mi hijo..-dijo el caminando

Aaa!-se escucho un yanto por toda la casa aun q eran dos harutora entro a la habitación y vio a natsume embraso con dos bebes.

Mira harutora es un niño y una niña-dijo natsume con una sonrisa harutora se aserco a ella la beso y le dijo acariciando al mismo tiempo la cara de sus bebes el niño era idéntico a el y la niña a natsume harutora cargo a su bebe la niña viendo natsume para deirle

Gracias natsume-dijo feliz ella solo sonrio

Fin

Espero q les guste dejen su comentario porfisssssssssssssssssss gracias por leerlo de todos modoss.


End file.
